You're My Poison
by HawthornRose
Summary: Two freaks in high school with borderline schizophrenia, overbearing fathers and an unhealthy drug use gravitate together to pull each other into a downward spiral, closer and closer to one another until the breath of poisoned air is the same. Sam was pretty sure Lucius was delusional when he said he was the devil. Over time, he's not quite sure.


**I'm not entirely sure what will come up, so I'll update trigger warnings as I go along but in this chapter warnings for drug abuse, mentions of consensual underage activities with someone who isn't underage, self harm (not bad in this chapter but will probably get graphic at some stage), mental health issues, hallucinations... jfc anything could come up so if you're of a sensitive dispostion to any of the common triggers I would back away now and anything weird I'll add as it comes up. This is dark, but I've got no plans to write a tragedy. Oh, and it's gonna get gay. Of course it's gonna get gay this is freaking spn fanfiction so enjoy the ride.**

.*.*.*.

"This is the third time, Sam." John growled, before he closed the door "You don't get another shot. Mess this one up, you can fend for yourself. You hear me?"

"Yes sir," Sam mumbled, miserably. Hal growled angrily at John, but Sam ignored him; it had been Hal who had gotten him into this mess in the first place. Dean was waiting in the car, gripping the steering wheel tightly and staring directly ahead. The journey to the new school was tense, and neither spoke. This school was only eight miles away, but there was no bus and the walk would take too long. Dean's job as a mechanic meant he could drop Sam off at school, as long as Sam waited until half five for Dean to pick him up again. Which sucked, because he could easily walk back and be home sooner, but no one was giving him a hairs-width to _breathe _after the last incident.

That had been an accident. A one-off, chance encounter. Okay, it led to a lot more, but it started as just that.

First period: History. The teachers knew who he was, and it wouldn't be long before the students knew about him either, probably. Sam didn't bother to try, he dumped his bag on the empty table and made notes, doodling little devils in the margins as Hal commented, criticised and sneered at his classmates. '_Boring, boring, boring. Why's there never anyone interesting?'_

"Because you're the only interesting one," Sam muttered, quietly.

"Sam? Is there something you'd like to share with the class?" The teacher asked. Sam's head jolted up, startled out of his quiet revere. _'She asked when Napoleon was Emperor of France' _Sam glanced over at Hal quickly, then back at her. "Oh, um, i-it was," A few of his classmates tittered, and he bit back the urge to snap _'Eighteen-oh-four' _Hal whispered. Sam repeated it, relieved when she nodded and left him alone.

Next period: English. Sam made sure to get a table on his own again, but it ended up being for nothing as the teacher called for them all in pairs. He aimlessly pretended to look for someone; it was a waiting game to see who didn't have any friends either. Someone tapped the back of his shoulder and he span around, a little too fast for normal. "Woah there, friendless," Said a boy with dirty blond hair, "You're stuck with me."

"What do you-"

"Waiting for the friendless one to be paired with you?" Sam opened his mouth, but the boy cut him off "I can save you the wait, or you can keep hobbling about until your stuck with me anyway – your choice." They sat on either side of a table as Paradise Lost was handed out, one per couple, and they were instructed to read through the chapter and analyse it. "I know who you are," The blond said, bright blue eyes lit up. "Did you really set fire to a teacher?"

Sam bristled, "No!" He snapped, thoroughly pissed off. Blue-eyed's shoulders slumped, and Sam suddenly had the burning urge to tell him. _'He thinks you're boring' _Hal remarked, half-goading, half-furious. "I set a fire, and a teacher just happened to walk into it."

A huge grin swept across the guy's face and he snickered, looking at Sam with a slight awe. It was a look that set off some kind of chemical reaction; an instant addiction to that look, that grin, that light in someone's eyes. Impressing the weird boy sitting opposite him was the best head-rush he'd had sober in a long time. "I'm Sam," Sam told him, raising an eyebrow.

"Lucius. But everyone calls me Luce. Or if you want," He said, with a cocky grin, "Lucifer is more than fine."

_'__I like him'_ Hal remarked, as the teacher put the book on the table. "Do you want to start or do you want me to?" Sam asked, holding the book up.

"I will."

"Here."

"Don't need it."

"What?"

_"__Of Mans First Disobedience, and the Fruit  
Of that Forbidden Tree, whose mortal taste  
Brought Death to the Earth, and all our woe-"_

"Into the world," Sam corrected. "It says brought Death into the world."

Lucius sat up, anger flinching across his expression before he cocked his head, "You know it?" He asked, leaning forward slightly. The book was lying unopened on the table between them.

"I've read it, like, seven times," Sam told him, feeling a tingling of excitement, "I know the start off by heart."

"I know it all. Word by word, off by heart," Luce boasted

"You got the start wrong."

Anger flared up in his blue eyes again "No," He snapped, "We've just got different versions. Mine was _handwritten_ over a hundred years ago."

_'__Proud, quick-tempered, clever,' _Hal ticked off, playing with Luce's hair, _'He's perfect! SOUND THE ALARM SAMMY-BOY!' _Sam flinched slightly as Hal exploded a dozen party poppers above their heads with a bang. If Luci noticed, he didn't comment. "Do you want to analyse it then? There's not much point reading through it."

"God's a dick and Satan's the personification of magnificence. Are we done?"

Hal giggled, mussing with Luci's hair again, but Sam frowned, a little disappointed. "So… who's side do you think Milton was on?" He asked, trying to draw it out without coming off weird. In the end, they got into a deep conversation about not just that, but every aspect of Lucifer's character and what the story was trying to say about him, and then what they thought of Michael, Uriel and even God.

"The angels saw God as a father," Luce asserted, "But he just saw them as tools and soldiers. He only thought of the Messiah as his son. That's what started everything."

"I dunno, Luce, I think Lucifer would've rebelled either way. I mean, they had no free will, had to do everything he said, it was like brainwashing."

"Yeah, maybe." Luce said, quietly. "Better to reign in hell-"

"-Than serve in heaven,"

.

The rest of the day passed without event, although Hal was a lot louder and more annoying as the day went by. Sam reckoned he could manage easily, until Hal turned his coffee into blood, making him cough it up in the middle of a corridor and hide, startled, in an empty classroom. He could still taste it on his lips, and Hal kept whining for _blood, blood, more blood! _The walls were running with it until Sam took out the small safety-pin from his shirt and made a small prick on the side of his hand. It was barely noticeable, but it relieved some of Hal's intense impudence to make the last two lessons bearable.

The school library was open until 4:45, so Sam pulled out _A Song of Ice and Fire_ to pass the time. A small pellet of paper hit his head and he stiffened, but didn't turn round. Hal started whispering furiously to him about what they should do if people tried bully him again, as more pellets hit the back of his head, _'The police won't find them there, and we could use those surgical knives to bleed them out first, or study anatomy, or-'_

"Oi, Rapunzel!" A voice hissed. Sam turned around to see Lucius sitting at a different set of tables with a few other students. He relaxed, slightly, and walked over. "How come you're here?"

"Waiting for my brother to pick me up. How about you?" Sam asked, edgily, glancing around at the other students.

"Non-physical compulsion of imprisonment for resourcefulness in the creation of an informative piece of literature."

"You got detention for plagiarising an essay," Sam clarified.

Lucius just gave him a sweet smug grin and asked "When does he pick you up?"

"Five thirty."

"Cool, come out the front at half four with me?"

"Uh, yeah, okay. What are you reading?" The answer was cut short as a teacher re-entered the room and shooed him away.

.

"Fag?" Lucius asked him, offering the box of open cigarettes.

"I don't smoke."

"Your loss," He shrugged, pulling one out and putting it between his lips. It was different from the usual over-the-counter ones, longer and completely black.

"Are they Black Devils?" Sam asked, curiously.

"Thought you didn't smoke," He remarked. "Sure you don't want one?" He lit his as he asked, the flame dancing over its end.

"Screw it," Sam sighed, "Do you mind?" Luce handed him one, smugly. "I was supposed to quit everything but," He shrugged, "This doesn't really count."

"What do you mean everything?" Luce asked, eagerly.

"Doesn't matter," Sam replied, hastily. "My dad caught me with, um, weed and threw a fit." It was half a lie, he thought, wincing slightly at the memory.

"I smell bullshit."

"Yeah, cause you've never done anything," Sam replied, scowling.

"Me? Sam, I'm totally innocent." He said, sweet sarcasm anointing his voice. "What are you talking about?"

_'__Mmm, cocaine,'_ Sung Hal, quietly. They stood there, quietly for a moment as Sam lit his up. _'Doo doo dah dah,' _Hal hummed. The cigarette lit and Sam moved the lighter away, letting the flame dance. _'If you wanna get down, down on the ground, cocaine,'_

"So?"

"So what?"

"_So, _what's your poison?"

"None of your business."

"Touchy, Sam. Sound a little over-defensive when you talk like that." Sam pursed his lips. "I'll give you twenty of these if you tell me." Sam eyed the packet – Black Devils were expensive, and he couldn't really turn that down. It wouldn't do anything; Luce was definitely an outcast. "Won't say a word, either."

"Swear it?" They shook hands.

"Have you ever hear of _Demon Blood?"_

Lucius' eyes widened, "You are _kidding me. _Where the _hell _did you find that? I thought I knew all the dealers round here."

Sam grinned, making him swear again not to breathe a word. "I had this chemistry teacher, back at my old school, I'd help him make it. That and a couple of favours, I'd get 10mils every week."

"What kind of 'favours'" Luce asked, raising an eyebrow suggestively

"Yes."

_"__No."_

"Yep. Not, y'know,"

"Yeah,"

"But, _y'know."_

"Shit." Luce swallowed, nodding. _"Sweet." _He paused a minute, thinking. "Wait, that's not the one you-"

"Yep."

"Why?"

"Didn't give me any for three weeks then leaked pictures onto a website."

_"__Fuck."_

Sam laughed, humorously. "I could have dealt with that, really. It was when, ugh, _Dean _found them – my brother. We got into this massive fight, then I drank till the next morning. I managed to get into the lab, busted open the safe and swallowed about eighty mils. He came back, went into his office and I torched the door then made a break for it. It was," He shook his head, "The stupidest thing anyone could have done."

Luci took another drag, thinking about it. "He had it coming. I'd say he got lucky, the bastard."

Sam raised an eyebrow, a little relieved. "Really?"

"If it was me," Luce said, quietly, "I would have locked the door and let him burn."

They shared a look, a warm fire burning behind blue eyes, before a horn honked loudly. "Oi, Sam!" Dean shouted.

"Catch you later, junkie."

.

Sam flicked the end of the cigarette into the bush hopped into the passenger seat, slamming the door behind him. "Really? Smoking? That stuff makes your lungs go black." Dean said, roughly.

"Yeah, and you've got nine bottles of beer in the bottom of your wardrobe but we're not talking about that, are we."

Dean scowled at him. "Who was that kid? He looks dodgy as hell, Sam."

"Just a guy from school. No one, really."

.*.*.*.

**Twenty seconds for your thoughts would be incredibly appreciated; as a narcissistic twat ****nothing fills me with glee more than when someone tells me their opinion on my work. Thanks :)**


End file.
